


Black blood, Golden veins

by DarkQueen04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Injections, Original Characters - Freeform, Secret Organizations, Slaughter, close major character deaths, description of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueen04/pseuds/DarkQueen04
Summary: In where a world is under an apocalyptic attack of shadows, vicious and saddistic creatures of the night. But what would happen when a girl decides to do someting crazy, and what would happen if her plan didn't go as planned and took a detour?" I have never felt so alive in my whole life."





	Black blood, Golden veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, i hope that you can get a chance to read my story, and thank you in advance for those who will read it. Tell me what you think about it, what its lacking, and what you would like to see happen in it. Please just have a look over it if you have time. Again thank you lovelies. Enjoy, comment, like, and subscribe.

 

 

You know how when you have a nightmare and it feels so realistic, but it turns out that it was only a really bad dream. Well yeah, I'm having one of those right now, except I'm wide awake and in the middle of it. Just a second ago it was all happy hour, everybody was having fun and enjoying their last moments before their dome devours them.

The  _Shadows_ know no mercy, they would never stop until they get what they want or at least until they are satisfied.  
Their needs and wants are destructive and harshly brutal to the humans, the  _Shadows_ crave blood and flesh, don't mistake them woot vampires there is a huge difference those two. The  _Shadows devour humans._ For entertainment they would possess an innocent soul and turn it into a flesh eater. To  _them_  humans are like little ants, running for their lives trying to survive the unsurvivable apocalypse. The  _Shadows_  can't be killed, they can't die. But there is only one way to stop their madness.

In order to stop you have to inject yourself or anyone else with their blood, the  _Shadows_ blood are like no other, they carry  _black blood,_ and their veins, unlike us, are  _golden_.

And now you are probably wondering why doesn't anyone take it and stop the apocalypse? Well here is the problem, first of no one knows where the blood is, and you sure as hell can’t go up to a  _Shadow_ and be like _" hey what's up, I just need to take a vile of your black blood so I can control you and stop you from devouring us, if you don't mind!"_  Like that's ever going to work, unless your plan is to get eaten, then yes that would perfectly work so go for it!

Secondly there are consequences, meaning there is a high possibility of you dying a very hash, gory, and brutal death.

Ever since the  _Shadows_  appeared, I have been feeling some kind of pull like I have to do something. On top of that there is this voice that pops up every now and then trying to tell me something, but I can't quite place it.

It's as if it's trying to lead me somewhere. A place that is deep, dark, threatening, and isolated, -" ** _you have to stop it!"_** A voice out of nowhere was engraving it's words in my brain. It took me a second to realize that, that was the voice that has been popping on and out of my mind. Except this time it's clear, stronger, and empowering. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins after hearing that voice, feels refreshing. My hands are in desperate need to kill, to have blood spilled all over it, but not just any blood,  _black blood, Shadows blood._ I need to feel a neck being squeezed in between my hands.  ** _I have never felt so alive in my whole life._**

I have been running for about 30 min without knowing the way, except for my goal. I need to get it. There is no turning back now, either fight and die a hero, or hide being a good for nothing and die a coward.

After a few right turns I was walking down a deserted road, dead trees on either sides, cracked path, dark clouds, no lights, what so ever, it's hunted, scary, and cold.  ** _But it felt good. Real good._**  I can feel it rushing through my blood. Ugh... what am I thinking I've got to shake it off, it's not right, I shouldn't be enjoying this.

Finally I reached a dug in whole in thin air. Like a cave opening except it's on thin air.  ** _" get it_** “The voice it came back again, this time more demanding.

As I was making my way towards the whole, midway as I tried to move forward, there was an extremely strong force crushing me from both of my sides. It felt like it was trying to cut through my skin, and my head hurts so badly, the ringing in it could kill me on its own. It took all my strength and power to rip through it. The second that I was freed from it I fell to my knees panting heavily. Seconds later the voice popped back in.  ** _"W... we...... a-a-are......r-running......out......o-of ... time"_** It felt like he was affected by it too, but with that I made my way in.


End file.
